darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Corporeal Beast
The Corporeal Beast is the physical incarnation of the Spirit Beast, and is a very powerful boss monster. Released on 15 September 2008, it requires completion of the quest Summer's End to fight. The Corporeal Beast was brought into existence when the Spirit Beast was killed at the end of Summer's End; as everything within the Spirit Realm represents the opposite of its version on Gielinor, the death of the Spirit Beast in the Spirit Realm caused the creation of the Corporeal Beast in Gielinor. The Corporeal Beast resides in the Gielinor version of the caverns in which the Spirit Beast was trapped and destroyed. With a combat level of 785, it is one of the highest-levelled monsters in the game, surpassing every God Wars Dungeon general but Nex. However, the Corporeal Beast possesses a number of formidable abilities that distinguish it from similarly-levelled boss monsters. It has very high accuracy, damage, and defence for its levels; it can devour both Summoning familiars and Legendary Pets; it has damage reduction against nearly all sources of damage; and it can summon dark energy cores with which to attack players and heal itself. The Corporeal Beast is the only monster to drop the arcane, divine, elysian, and spectral sigils, used to create the spirit shields. In addition to its sigil drops, the Corporeal Beast has many other valuable drops. Habitat The Corporeal Beast can be found at the end of a series of three large caverns. The entrance to the caverns is located in level 33 Wilderness, not far from the Graveyard of Shadows. However, players who have completed Summer's End may use a games necklace to teleport directly into the first of the caverns, a quick run from the third cavern that serves as the Beast's lair. Though the caves' entrance is in the Wilderness, the caverns themselves and the Corporeal Beast's lair are not Wilderness territory. Before entering its room, players may right-click the entryway and use the "Peek" option to see a zoomed-in view of the Corporeal Beast's spawn point, in order to determine whether or not any other players are currently fighting it. Capabilities Offence , summoned by the Corporeal Beast.]] The Corporeal Beast attacks with very accurate melee and Magic attacks. Its melee attack consists of a quick swipe of its claws, or a bite attack, that can hit around 3000 damage maximum. It will only use this attack against players that are within melee distance. Protect from Melee and Deflect Melee do not seem to reduce the damage taken from melee attacks; oddly enough, Protect from Magic and Deflect Magic seem to reduce the damage from melee attacks slightly. The Corporeal Beast has three different Magic attacks; note that Protect from Magic and Deflect Magic do not have their full 50% reduction on them, although significantly lower the damage taken, making them still worthwhile to use. * A standard Magic attack that appears to be spiky blast of energy; this attack can hit up to approximately 4500 damage without prayer. * An attack that deals damage and drains either one of these skills: Magic, Summoning or Prayer. Note that if this attack hits it drains one of those skills by a few levels/points. If the target skill is completely empty (e.g. 0/78 Summoning and the attack was to drain Summoning), the attack will instead deal a few extra points of damage. It is represented as a faint white orb with a trailing tail. * An area-of-effect Magic attack that duplicates the one used by the Spirit Beast during Summer's End. A projectile that resembles a clawed hand hits the ground beneath the target and explodes, sending out smaller attacks in multiple directions. Each of these smaller attacks will only deal up to 400 damage each, but if the target is struck by the full attack, these hits can quickly add up to significant damage. Players can avoid this attack by moving away from the square in which they were standing when the attack was launched. The Corporeal Beast also has a stomp attack that it will automatically use against any player that walks underneath it. This attack can hit over 5,000 damage. The Corporeal Beast did not have this attack when it was released; the stomp attack was added one month later on 15 October 2008 in order to prevent players from hiding underneath it. One offensive ability unique to the Corporeal Beast is that it has the ability to devour Summoning familiars of all types, destroying them and healing itself. When the life points of the beast falls, depending on the player numbers, the Corporeal Beast will summon a dark energy core that will leap about the cavern, attempting to catch players in its close-range area attack. Any player who stands on top of, or next to, the dark energy core will be dealt between 150 and 600 damage per tick, and the Corporeal Beast will be healed by the same amount. Note that although the core most commonly spawns around half health, it can spawn much earlier or later. The core can be attacked and killed while it is standing still, but it swiftly respawns. Abilities that stun will briefly stop the core from moving around. Defence s.]] With no weakness, a very high defence for its level, immunity to stun, and 100,000 maximum life points, the Corporeal Beast is an extremely tough monster. Its most noteworthy defensive attribute is that it has 50% damage reduction against all non-spear weapons; attacks from most other sources, including poison, only deal half damage. However, rebound damage such as from Reflect is not reduced. The Corporeal Beast will heal itself whenever it devours a familiar and whenever its dark energy core damages a player. It will also fully heal itself if there are no players in the chamber. Strategies Drops Sigils The droprate for obtaining a sigil is 1 in 512. The Ring of wealth increases the chance of obtaining a sigil to 1 in 507. If a player hits the sigil drop table, there is a 1 in 8 chance of Elysian, 1 in 8 chance of Divine, 3 in 8 chance of Spectral and 3 in 8 chance of Arcane. Charms "Uncuts" drop The "uncuts" drop is an uncommon drop, which is always consisting of an uncut gem and one or more of the following: Although the Corporeal Beast does not have a reference to the rare drop table, there is a very low chance of an additional item from the rare drop table. This drop can only occur in combination with the "uncuts" drop. Equipment Materials Other Rare drop table Universal drops Gallery Corp_entrance.png|The entrance to the caves in the Wilderness. Duels_-_Corporeal_Beast.png|The Corporeal Beast on a RuneScape Duel Card. Corporeal Beast first.png|A player discovering the Corporeal Beast for the first time. Corporal_beast_solo.jpg|A player soloing the Corporeal Beast during the game engine update glitch on the 9th of June, 2009, which prevented monsters from attacking players or retaliating to attacks. Trivia * During the 9 June 2009 game engine update glitch, players could solo the Corporeal Beast because it would not retaliate using Magic. It could, however, use its stomp attack. * An update to the ring of wealth on 15 March 2011 caused the Sigil drop table to be landed on 100% of the time with lootshare enabled. This meant most worlds were full with people taking advantage of this. This bug was patched within an hour of its release. Jagex later issued a statement with an apology and revealed that there would be no rollbacks. * After killing the Corporeal Beast, a player's Adventurer's Log will say "I killed the Corporeal Beast, a vision of supernatural horror." ** Killing more than one will result in "I killed X Corporeal Beasts, all visions of supernatural horror." * When a player kills the Corporeal Beast and receives a sigil, a server wide announcement is broadcast to all players on that particular world. * The Corporeal Beast, before the release of other high level monsters, had the highest drop players could possibly get (in GE terms). It was later shattered with the release of the Kalphite King (although price reductions quickly changed that). The record was then again shattered with the release of Vorago. * Like Revenants, it is possible for the Corporeal Beast to ignore the player and move around even if under attack. This may be an oversight from Jagex. References de:Körper-Bestie fi:Corporeal beast nl:Corporeal beast no:Corporeal Beast Category:Unique monsters Category:Bosses Category:Monsters featured on Duel Cards